Out of the Blue
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: One year has passed since Thomas and Emily revealed their love to each other, now they are about to celebrate the first anniversary. However, things don't quite go to plan when Emily is forced to take a special train in a blue undercoat. Very steamy kissing scenes near the end. You've been warned.
Thomas and Emily had been in a relationship for nearly a full year, and in just one more day it would be their one year anniversary, but to them it felt as if it were much longer than a year.

The two engines loved each other very much, and were happy being together whenever they could find the time. They went to different places together, including the famous Sudrian coastline, the quiet Whistling Woods and of course, Black Loch. Sometimes they simply stayed up late in Knapford Sheds - the place where they confessed their love and shared their first kiss - talking to each other, or else holding and kissing each other passionately. Always they enjoyed each other's company.

That evening Emily had just delivered her last train of the day to the shunting yards and was looking forward to spending the night with Thomas and preparing for their first anniversary. She smiled every time she thought about it. One whole year they had been together and it had been the greatest year of her life. After over a decade they finally revealed their love in the most memorable night of their lives and the beautiful night of passion that followed after it. Throughout the year they had been able to fulfill their long anticipated dreams and each one better than they ever dreamed about.

She was woken up from her happy thoughts when she heard a voice coming from the other side of the yard. "Isn't it yours and Emily's anniversary tomorrow, Thomas?"

"Yes it is, Paxton," said Thomas, "and it's going to be great! We'll go to all our favorite spots and to make things even better, Emily will be getting a new coat of paint, so she'll be even more beautiful." Emily blushed, no matter how many times Thomas called her beautiful, it always made her heart flutter.

"Don't you ever think about what Emily would be like if she wasn't green?" asked Paxton suddenly.

Thomas and Emily were both shocked by Paxton's random question. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Thomas defensively, he thought Paxton was trying to judge Emily's angelic appearance. "Well, I just meant haven't you ever wondered what Emily would look like if she was painted a different colour?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?! You don't ask someone a question like that about their partners, those are personal matters!" exclaimed Thomas, and he puffed away in a huff. "What's up with him?" asked Paxton to himself.

Thomas tried to ignore what Paxton had said, when he saw Emily on the same line in front of him. "Emily!" he said, "I-I thought you would've got back to the sheds by now."

"Hi, Tommy, erm...what were you talking to Paxton about?" she asked.

"Um..." stammered Thomas, trying to make up an excuse so he couldn't tell her the truth, but Emily gave him a knowing look, so it would be fruitless for him to make an up excuse. "Well, he asked me if I ever thought about what you would like if you weren't painted green," he said.

"And...have you have you ever thought about it?" she asked, almost nervously. Thomas thought about it before saying anything.

"Honestly...no I haven't. I've always thought you look perfect in every way, just the way you always have been," he said truthfully. "I mean, it would be interesting seeing you in a different colour, but I don't want that to happen. I want our anniversary to be special, but I also want us to be the same we've always been with each other, you know what I'm saying?"

Emily took a moment to process what Thomas had said. Truth be told, she had never thought about being a different colour either. "I think I do," she replied.

"And, anyway if you were a different colour, then I wouldn't be able to call you my emerald angel, would I?"

Emily blushed at his usual pet name for her. She loved hearing him say it so much, it always made her feel like the most important engine in the world, he knew just how to provide her with the love and affection she had always wanted. "You do that just to warm me up on purpose, don't you?"

"Well, it works doesn't it?" smirked Thomas.

"It certainly does, my cobalt star," she replied, in a low seductive voice. It was a side of Emily that no one except for Thomas knew about or got to see. While normally sweet, caring and compassionate, when alone with Thomas, she could be...quite passionate when she wanted to be, and only Thomas had the distinctive privilege of witnessing the amazing seductress she could be. No one could have imagined that Emily would be surprisingly gifted at such a thing. And Thomas loved this side of her immensely.

She puffed teasingly slowly over to him and pressed her buffers against his and kissed his soft lips passionately. Thomas gladly responded, but just as he was getting into it, Emily pulled away, making him groan in annoyance.

"Ah, ah, ah, we agreed no getting intimate together until tomorrow," she said, teasingly.

"You are pure evil, you know that?" groaned Thomas, he started to regret their decision already.

"We waited well over a decade to finally get together, Tommy, I know you can wait a few more hours. Be a big boy," she winked.

"Fine. But it better be worth it," replied Thomas. "Oh it will, you'll see," whispered Emily, seductively.

* * *

The next day was Thomas and Emily's anniversary and the excitement was booming. They had agreed that after they had finished their jobs and after Emily had been repainted, they would go to their favorite places that they liked to spend time at.

Once Emily had finished her jobs, she made her way to the Steamworks for her repaint. She hummed a happy song as she thought about all the wonderful things she would be doing with her Tommy later on. As she approached the Steamworks though, her mind suddenly wandered back to what Paxton had asked Thomas. What if she was a different colour?

This was something she never put any thought into, as personally she liked the colour emerald more than any colour. She had always been emerald, from the day she was built, so she was definitely biased.

But if she wasn't emerald, then what colour would she be? She thought about what it would be like if she was red, but then immediately took those thoughts out her head when she pictured James being all over her non stop. She would rather listen to Charlie's most mediocre jokes - the ones that were just barely funny enough to get a slight giggle out of you - all day than even think about James being attracted to her.

Speaking of the comedic engine, Emily thought about being painted purple like Charlie. Purple was a rare colour for an engine, and while that did sound attractive, Emily couldn't see herself being like Charlie. Being purple made Charlie unique - apart from his status as the "comedian" of the railway - as he was the only engine on Sodor who had that colour.

Finally she thought about being painted blue like Thomas. Edward and Gordon shared the same colour as well, but Thomas was more important to her. Truth be told, the main reason why Emily thought Thomas was so handsome was because of his iconic blue paint. She loved that colour, she thought it was so beautiful, if she had to choose what her favorite colour was then blue would be a very close second place to her signature emerald livery.

But would she like to be painted blue? As much as she loved the colour, she knew that Thomas wouldn't want her to be blue. He said he wanted things to stay the same as they had always been between them; the cobalt star and the emerald angel.

She entered the Steamworks with those thoughts still in her mind. Victor was there to greet her. "Emily my friend, welcome, and happy anniversary to you and Thomas."

"Oh, thanks Victor. I want to look my very best for Thomas when we go to all our favorite places tonight."

"Well, don't you worry my friend, we'll have you looking so beautiful Thomas will never be able to keep his eyes off of you."

So Emily made her way over to the shed where the painters were waiting for her. Once Emily's boiler had cooled down, they began. First, they scraped her old coat of paint off with shovels from smokebox to tender until every inch of paint was gone. Now Emily was completely bare, barring her boiler bands. A blush appeared on Emily's face as she imagined how Thomas would react seeing her like this.

She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind and waited for the painters give her an undercoat, a special layer of paint that was applied underneath the normal coat of paint to protect the boiler from rusting. The standard undercoats were usually pink, a fact that James knew all too well. Emily still couldn't help but chuckle when she remembered seeing James painted pink.

Speaking of pink, Emily was waiting for the painters to start with her undercoat. However she didn't get what she expected. Instead of pink paint, she saw the painters with pots of blue paint, the same colour as Thomas. Emily started to panic, but kept a straight face. She started hearing Thomas' words from the previous night roaming around in her mind again. But then she realized something.

 _"It's just an undercoat, Thomas won't see it under my normal coat of paint_." she thought to herself.

But all the same, she kept thinking about what Thomas had said, as the painters started to apply to the fresh, wet blue paint onto every inch of her body. Emily remained silent throughout the entire process.

Soon Emily was as blue as Thomas, and she didn't know how to feel about about it. " _Well, as long as I'm not suddenly called into action, Thomas will never see me like this._ " Right after thinking that she then thought, " _I just jinxed it, didn't I? No, no don't be silly. Honestly, what are the chances the Fat Controller is just going to walk in here suddenly and give me an urgent job?_ "

At that very moment...

"Ah, Emily."

 _"I jinxed it."_

The Fat Controller walked up to her, he looked like he was in a hurry. "You have no job at the moment, the Earl is sending some very precious medieval artifacts to a special exhibition on the Mainland. James was supposed to collect the artifacts, however he has broken down. Since all the other engines are busy, you will have to collect the trucks from Ulfstead Castle and take them to the docks."

"B-b-but, sir, I'm not ready yet!" Emily protested.

"You look ready enough, Emily, now get moving, I won't have anymore delays today!" said the Fat Controller sternly and he turned on his heel and walked away. Emily's face turned white, as though she had just seen a ghost. Ulfstead Castle was near Thomas' branch line, so Emily could possibly run into him and he would see her painted blue. With a sense of dread, Emily puffed out of the Steamworks to the Earl's estate.

As Emily made her way to the castle, she had to stop at a signal at the Whistling Woods Junction, not far from the castle. She didn't see Thomas anywhere, but unfortunately for her, James was on the siding nearby waiting to be taken to the Steamworks. The situation could not have been more ironic. To say he was surprised seeing Emily blue would be a fair statement. He stared at her for nearly half a minute, and made Emily feel incredibly embarrassed, awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well, now _you_ know what it feels like," said James, plainly. "Blue does not suit you in the slightest."

"Have you seen Thomas?" she asked quickly, desperate to change the subject and leave.

"Huh, he shunted me here and then went off into the woods-" before James even finished saying the word woods, Emily's signal turned green, and she shot off like a jackrabbit, away from the woods.

"And I seriously used to think she was attractive? What is wrong with me?"

While Emily rushed away from the woods, inside the woods, Thomas was resting in a siding near the heart of the woods where there was a large open space full of many beautiful roses of different colours. This was a special place to him and Emily. Whenever they came here they would relax and take in the sweet aroma of the roses, listen to the calm and gentle sound of the woodland waterfall nearby, and the watch the animals that lived there, including Thomas' friend, the snowy owl.

His driver and fireman were sitting on Thomas' buffer beam enjoying their lunch break. As Thomas sat in the warm sun, he looked thoughtfully at the roses...

* * *

Thomas and Emily sat comfortably and quietly buffer to buffer beside the roses. It had been a busy and tiring day for Emily, she had been tasked with pulling a heavy goods train to the Mainland that morning. The trucks were up to their usual tricks and made the journey very difficult. When Emily returned to Sodor she was very tired. So when he had finished all of his jobs, Thomas decided to give her a treat and take her to the woods to help her relax after her tiresome day.

He was pleased to see that Emily was able to rest easily, she loved this part of the woods because of how quiet and beautiful it was. She also loved it because of the roses. Emily loved flowers and knew a lot about each type of flower, especially roses. She loved all the different colours that roses came in, from red, pink, white, orange and yellow, and each of their respective meanings.

"Emily?" said Thomas, quietly. "Could you explain all the different roses meanings to me again?"

"Oh, Thomas I've told you the meanings twice all ready, you can't have forgotten them again," sighed Emily, amused as Thomas blushed slightly. "W-well, third times the charm, hey? Besides, you didn't get to finish telling me what they meant the last time."

Emily just chuckled and accepted his request. "Well then, let's begin with the yellow roses," she said. "Yellow roses express joy, gladness, and friendship. They are given to celebrate new beginnings, like marriage. The orange roses express intense passion and desire for loved ones, as well as pride, enthusiasm and unlimited energy. The white roses express sincerity, purity, and chastity. They are the symbol of everlasting love - love stronger than death, an eternal love, undying and all sustaining. You following me so far?"

"For the most part, yeah," replied Thomas.

"The pink roses express sheer beauty and grace. They are the flower of sweet thoughts and gentle emotions. It indicates an affection that may turn into deeper love. Innocent love that has not yet blossomed into passion, a deep affection that has not yet reached its pinnacle. Finally the red roses, undeniably the most beautiful among all the roses. The most obvious and well known meaning of the red rose is deep love and affection. The red rose denotes a true love that is stronger than thorns and can outlive all obstacles. Desire is another facet of the red rose. The red rose expresses the throbbing heat of new love, a passionate expression of attraction, of raging desires and craving passion. In shorter words, red roses simply express, "I love you very deeply". So does that clear things up?" finished Emily, at last.

Thomas just sat on the rails speechlessly, he wasn't expecting her to go into so much depth about the red roses. "Uh...I lost you completely halfway through that."

"Sorry," giggled Emily, "I got carried away there, but that overly long and complex explanation was also describing my love for you, Thomas, in all of it's stages."

"Well, they all sum you up perfectly, my love," said Thomas, warmly. Emily smiled and moved closer to him until their noses were touching, and she gave him a soft and meaningful kiss on the lips.

* * *

Thomas sighed happily to himself as he remembered that lovely moment they shared. He sat in that siding thinking about what he could do to make their anniversary an extra special occasion that they would always remember. He looked at the roses once more. And then, an idea flew into Thomas' funnel.

"Driver, fireman, I need you to do something for me right away." said Thomas, and he explained everything. After he told them his plan, his driver said, "Right then, we'd better get this done before break's over." Then he and the fireman set to work.

Meanwhile, Emily had finally reached Ulfstead Castle, where the precious medieval artifacts were waiting for her. Emily wanted to get this job over and done with quickly so that she could return to the Steamworks and finish being painted.

Stephen and Millie were inside the castle and they both were very surprised to see Emily in a blue livery instead of her emerald green livery. "Emily?" called Stephen, "Is that you?"

"Don't say anything," replied Emily, as she rushed onto the turntable to be turned round for the journey to the docks.

"Why are you blue?" asked Millie.

"It's an undercoat!" shouted Emily as she ran out of the castle, leaving Stephen and Millie very confused. Emily ran round to the front of the train and once she was coupled up, she started up and wanted to puff away from the castle and to the docks as fast as she could, but she knew she had to be careful with the artifacts.

As Emily made her down the line she kept passing by other engines, all commenting on her appearance. She passed by Rosie. "Oh my gosh, Emily, you're blue!" she cried. "How very observant of you," Emily muttered, sarcastically. Then she passed Samson. "Was that Emily in blue?" he asked himself. And then worst of all she passed Diesel. "Oh, dear, feeling blue today are you, Emily?" he laughed until his face was as red as James' paint.

Mercilessly, the docks soon came into view, which meant Emily's humiliation would finally be over. "Thank heavens!" she cried in relief. Unfortunately as she entered the docks she was greeted by none another than Bill and Ben. "Oh no!" she moaned.

"Oh dear, not another blue engine," said Bill, cheekily. "As if we didn't have enough blue engines on this island."

"First Thomas, then Edward, then Gordon, then Belle, and now this. Why doesn't the Fat Controller paint his engines a proper colour like ours?" added Ben.

At last Emily lost patience. "CLEAR OFF YOU LITTLE BUGGERS!" she roared at the top of her voice, startling everyone around them, even Cranky was left speechless as he started unloading Emily's trucks. Bill and Ben were both scared by Emily's outburst and they ran away in fear.

Emily took deep breaths to try and calm herself down, and tried her hardest not to cry, all while she could feel the eyes of everyone staring at her in her blue undercoat. All she wanted was to have enjoyed her nice, fresh coat of paint and spend the rest of the evening happily with her beloved Thomas celebrating their one year anniversary, but all of that was ruined because the Fat Controller forced her into action when she wasn't ready. Why did it have to be today of all days?

She continued to be like this until Cranky had finally loaded all of the artifacts onto the big ship. Now Emily could go back to the Steamworks and finish having her repaint. "Finally!" she exclaimed, but once again her relief was short lived, as she heard a shrill sound that made her boiler run cold. The sound of Thomas' whistle, Thomas was heading directly towards her. Emily started to panic, Thomas would surely see her in the blue undercoat and she knew he didn't want to see her blue.

Without thinking, Emily reversed quickly over the points onto the other line, where Salty was pushing some trucks in the opposite direction. Cranky saw what was about to happen and shouted, "Emily, stop!" But it was too late! Emily crashed into Salty's trucks, four large wooden barrels shot from the trucks into the air and headed towards the sheds. Emily watched in horror as Thomas emerged from the sheds just as the barrels came falling down towards him. Before Thomas could even react there was a loud crash, as all four barrels landed on top of him and smashed into pieces, releasing a liquid like substance. Thomas went a few yards further before groaning to a halt. When Emily opened her eyes she saw her cobalt star covered completely from buffer to bunker in sticky, gooey red jam.

Luckily, no one was hurt, but Emily knew it was all her fault and she quickly rushed over to see if Thomas was alright. "Thomas! Darling, are you alright?"

Thomas opened his eyes, and when he saw Emily, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. " _Cinders and ashes...I...oh..._ "

Emily then realized that she was still in her blue undercoat. Also she was positioned right over the points so Thomas could see the full length of her splendid form and every speck of paint on her. Thomas was hypnotized by the sight, and all thought processes ceased as if he was incapable of looking away.

"E...Em-mily..." Thomas stuttered. He was stunned by the sheer beauty of the engine in front of him. He had said he didn't want to see his emerald angel the same colour as him, but now he wished he had never said such a thing. All cogent thought fled from Thomas' mind in the face of the flawless work of art in front of him.

Emily grew more and more worried by the second as Thomas kept staring at her. "T-Thomas," she stammered. "Are you all right?"

Thomas barely felt the streams of jam trickling their way down his face onto his running-plate. The jam almost seemed to look like blood, especially as it dripped from under his nose in a similar sort of manner to a nose bleed. And then, the most unpredictable thing happened. Thomas felt his eyes rolling back into his head, and then he fainted on the spot.

"Thomas!" Emily cried. She quickly buffered up to him. "Oh, this is all my fault! Thomas wake up, wake up!"

"Well, I've seen a lot of bizarre things here at the docks, but I have never seen an engine faint!" chuckled Cranky.

"This isn't funny!" Emily cried. "Wake up, Thomas!"

"Calm down, Emily," said Porter. "He's bound to wake up eventually...mind you, that would have been some lucky way to go," he added with laugh as well.

As if on cue, Thomas opened his eyes and was met with the worrying eyes of his love. "Thomas, are you OK, say something please?" pleaded Emily.

Thomas blinked hard to try and come back to his senses, after a while he felt better. "Yeah, I'm fine, Emily..." he mumbled, before noticing her blue paint again. Rather than staring at her again, he said, "You're...blue. Why are you blue?"

Emily felt her axles trembling, as Thomas had asked the question everyone had on their minds. Now she had no excuse not to tell everyone why she was a different colour. She nervously began. "I-It's an undercoat. The Fat Controller made me take the Earl's artifacts here before they could finish painting me. And I've spent the entire journey worrying about what you were going to say if you saw me like this, and now I've caused this terrible mess and I made you faint."

"But...I fainted because of how beautiful you are," said Thomas. Emily looked at him in surprise. "B-But you said you didn't want to see me in a different colour, you said you didn't want things to change between us," retorted Emily.

"I did say that, Emily, but I never said I would be angry or upset if you were to be painted differently, did I?"

Once again, Emily had been surprised by his response. "...no..." she replied quietly, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Emily..." Thomas began. "Even if you were a different colour it wouldn't change the way you are. You would still be the sweet, gentle and loving engine I met all those years ago. Your personality is more important than how you look. Let them paint you any colour in the world, but at the end of the day, you're still the same, beautiful Emily I fell in love with."

Emily was so touched by Thomas' loving words that she felt she was going to burst into tears, but she somehow managed to control herself. "Oh, Thomas, I love you so much," she said. "Oh, Emily, I love you too," he replied. They were about to kiss each other when they were rudely interrupted.

"Oh, get a shed you two!" screeched Cranky.

"Eh, I don't won't to further ruin this nice little moment, but there's still the problem of this massive mess," said Porter. He was right, there were broken barrels and jam all over the tracks, not to mention all over Thomas. Getting the memo they all set to work clearing up the mess, until it was all tidied up. Once everything was cleared up, Emily buffered up to Thomas once again. His driver and fireman had cleaned off most of what they could of the jam on Thomas' face, but his face was still sticky.

"Oh, Tommy, I'm sorry I got you into such a mess. All I wanted was to have our anniversary without any problems."

"Don't worry, Em, I think it was worth it being able to see you blue, this is something I never thought I'd love to see and I'm never going to forget it," smiled Thomas.

"Thomas...do you want me to stay like this?" asked Emily, suddenly. "I know it may sound a little sudden, but I've always loved your blue colour and it's the reason why I think you're so handsome. So if you want me to stay blue t-"

Emily was cut off immediately, as Thomas moved forwards and, very delicately, kissed her. She felt something different about this kiss compared to every other kiss they had. This time Thomas' lips felt sticky and tasted differently, something Emily had never tasted before. They tasted very sweet and Emily didn't know why. Until she realized; his lips still had the taste of jam that had spilled all over him, and since it had run down his face and onto his lips, she was now tasting the jam, she deducted that it was most likely strawberry jam. Emily closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sweet taste of Thomas' strawberry lips and his soft gentle kiss.

"Emily, blue has always been my favorite colour ever since I was repainted when I came to Sodor, and I can't begin to describe how beautiful you look right now. But what I want, is how things have always been for us. What I want most of all is you to be my beautiful _emerald_ angel."

Tears leaked out of Emily's eyes when she heard the name she loved so much. She couldn't contain her happiness, she pressed her lips delicately against his, kissing him passionately and tasting the sweet strawberry flavor on his sticky lips again. All of the stress and worries she had felt that day was flown out of her funnel and were replaced with love and peace. Moments later, Emily let go of Thomas' lips and flashed her amazing smile at him.

"I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Emily. Guess we should get ready for our date then, cause I really need a wash."

"And I need to finish being repainted," added Emily. "I'll come for you when I'm done." Thomas smiled. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"By the way, your lips taste like strawberry jam. Mmm. Very tasty..." she purred and licked her lips seductively, just like the seductive temptress that was hidden underneath her true persona. The seductive temptress that Thomas loved so much. "He-he...thanks, angel," he stuttered, blushing. "Would you like another taste?"

"Oh, yes, Tommy," she replied and kissed his soft lips, feeling the sweet, succulent taste of strawberries once more, but she begrudgingly decided to let go of him so they could go their separate ways to get spruced up for their big night.

When Emily returned to the Steamworks, the painters were ready with fresh coats of emerald green paint, waiting to be painted over the blue undercoat. She was sad to see it be covered up, but she was even happier to finally have her favorite colour back. Soon the painters had finished painting Emily her famous emerald green livery and reapplied her gold linings. She sighed in deep happiness as she was finally back to normal again. Before leaving, the workmen polished her brass and silver buffers until they sparkled and shone like the stars.

Finally she was ready for the big date. Whistling with joy, she puffed out of the Steamworks to the washdown where Thomas was eagerly waiting for her. When she arrived, Thomas had just finished being cleaned and he was sparkling all over from buffer to buffer, he looked so handsome that Emily nearly fainted herself, just like how she did when he got a polish to try and be shinier than Spencer. The same thing could be said for Thomas as well, never had Emily looked more beautiful, the way she always was.

"My emerald angel!"

"My cobalt star!"

"It's finally time, sweetheart, our first anniversary. Shall we get on our way?" he asked like a gentleman. Emily giggled happily. "Yes we shall!"

* * *

They traveled to all of their favorite locations. They ran quietly along the coastline, taking in the sea air. Then they made their way to the Whistling Woods and rested comfortably surrounded by the roses and enjoying light kisses. Thomas hadn't told her about his special gift for her. He was going to wait until they reached their final destination for the night. He knew she was going to love it.

As the sun began to set, the two lovers arrived at their final destination, the place where their love was at it's full power. Black Loch. As per usual whenever they came there together, it was absolutely beautiful, the warm setting sun reflected off the calm and gentle water.

The two engines held each other closely to each other, looking into their eyes lovingly and kissing at little points in between. To Emily's delight, Thomas still had a little bit of the strawberry flavor on his lips, making each kiss sweeter than ever before. "Oh, Tommy, everything tonight has been perfect," whispered Emily, happily.

"I know my love," replied Thomas. "But it's about to become even more perfect." He slowly reversed a few inchs away from her. "Thomas?" said Emily, upset about the loss of physical contact and curious about what he was doing.

"Emily, I love you more than anything else in the world. I would take any risk for you, no matter how dangerous, and I will always do anything to help you and make sure you are happy. Which is why I went out of my way to make you something...well I got my crew to make it for you, actually more than one thing."

"Thomas?" murmured Emily again, clueless as to what Thomas had prepared for her. She saw Thomas' crew climbing out from his cab with hands behind their backs, Emily deduced that they were hiding something from her. When they revealed what they were hiding, Emily gasped. There in front of her were five flower chains, all of different colours, but not just any flowers, they were the roses from the Whistling Woods. Red, pink, white, orange and yellow.

Thomas chuckled. "I remembered what you said about roses this time," he said. It was then Emily fully realized why he was giving these to her, he was going to express his full love for her through the meaning of the roses.

"Oh, Thomas." Emily's eyes began tearing up once again, as she anticipated his love. His driver placed the yellow chain around Emily's left buffer, and Thomas started to speak. "This first chain expresses all the happiness I've felt by having the chance to meet you and become your friend and fall in love with you, Emily."

His fireman placed the orange chain around Emily's right buffer. "This second chain expresses all my intense passion and desire for you. Every time I see you, all I want to do is just push you into the nearest siding and kiss you endlessly, just so I can taste your heavenly lips."

His driver placed the white chain around Emily's lamp iron. "This third chain expresses the sincerity and purity of my everlasting love for you, Emily. My love for you is eternal and undying, no matter what may happen to us, or how far away we are from each other, my love for you will always be eternal."

His fireman placed the pink chain around Emily's lamp. "This forth chain expresses you're sheer beauty and grace. My affection for you turned into deeper love ever since I stopped all your suffering. Throughout those years my love changed from being innocent into passionate, after you told me the truth and become happy again, I wanted you more than I ever wanted anything, that deep affection kept growing stronger until it finally reached its pinnacle."

Emily made no attempt to control her happiness, her face was drenched with tears of joy, she couldn't speak at all, her happiness was so strong she couldn't find her voice. She just looked into Thomas' eyes, full of sheer, intense, overpowering love, his earlier words were no lies, they were true and certain. Thomas' driver held the final flower chain, which was noticeably bigger than the rest of them, the red rose chain.

To her surprise, Thomas' driver climbed up onto Emily's running-plate. She looked at Thomas once again. "Every queen needs her crown." With that said, his driver placed the crown around Emily's funnel. Thomas closed the distance between them and gentled buffered up to Emily once more.

"This final chain expresses my true love that is stronger than any pain. When you were bossy and scared, my love for you caused me to feel to pain, pain that wouldn't go away. But despite all the pain, I still loved you and I only continued to love you even more each day, constantly enduring the incredible pain. I will always love you, Emily, no matter what I have to go through, my love for you is stronger than any pain, you are worth every bit of it."

Emily, still unable to find her voice, just stood on the rails, as Thomas kissed her quivering lips with such gentle passion, her tears continued to run down her face. His passionate kiss was more loving and tender than ever before, even greater than their first kiss, one full year ago. Emily moaned in pleasure, as this was the greatest kiss Thomas had ever given her.

After a few minutes of pure heaven, Thomas slowly removed his lips from Emily's, and, very delicately, pressed them against her cheek, kissing it gently and tasting her warm tears. He started to slowly dot her cheek with his tongue, gently licking in small circles. Emily closed her eyes and moaned passionately and unabashedly, her desperate need for him was grower stronger and stronger, as Thomas delicately licked her soft and warm blushing cheek.

Then, her eyes shot open and she let out a loud moan of pleasure, as Thomas started sucking her cheek with such tenderness, before he moved to another spot and repeated the same process again. Emily shut her eyes tightly and moaned loudly as Thomas began to lick and suck her soft cheek at the same time, driving her wild with more passion than she had ever felt before. Her face was now burning hotter than a volcano that was just about to erupt. He didn't leave a single spot on her cheek untouched, he did the same thing to her other cheek, while Emily was in euphoria.

Finally, after several minutes of pure bliss, Emily finally managed to find her voice. "...mmm...T-Tommy..." she moaned, her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Emily. What's wrong? What do y-"

Thomas was cut off immediately, as Emily moved forwards and, very delicately, kissed him with quivering lips and tender passion. Thomas started kissing her back with tender passion of his own. When they pulled away, Thomas heard Emily's angelic voice once more.

"You. You, Thomas. I want you," Emily was whispering softly, over and over again as she silently cried. "I want you, Thomas, I love you so much. Kiss me, Thomas, please kiss me again," she said more insistently, moving ever closer to him, "kiss me. Please. Love me, Thomas."

"Always," Thomas managed to say, before Emily was kissing him once more, her lips delicately pressed against his and her tongue gently slipping inside his mouth. Thomas responded with a gentle, restrained passion. A gentle whimper escaped Emily as she kissed him more deeply and powerfully than before. Their tongues were intertwined, connected, joining them together completely and immeasurably.

When the two broke apart, Emily's lips went straight to Thomas' cheeks, repaying him for the incredible pleasure, by kissing, licking and sucking on his cheek, more specifically the spot where she first kissed him years ago. Thomas felt his cheeks burning red and found himself unable to stop moaning as she continued to repay him in loving pleasure for all the love he had given her that night, and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt, and it only got better as she covered everywhere her lips could reach with warm kisses, until after a while she stopped.

Then, Thomas kissed Emily once more upon her lips, holding her close to him as he tenderly kissed her. Gently, he gave her small kisses upon her lips, making sure that they both savored each and every one before giving more. Emily kissed him slightly harder, eager to proceed.

Thomas ran his tongue across Emily's lips, very gently and ever so slowly. Emily, desperate for him to kiss her deeper and more powerfully, began to reach her tongue out to meet his.

She never met it.

Instead, Emily felt Thomas' mouth close around her tongue, delicately holding it as he began to gently suck upon it and kiss it. Emily had never felt anything like this before; it drove her wild with passion. He was not being crude or uncouth with his actions; rather, he was being light and tender, letting her pull her tongue back if she wanted.

Emily had no intention of doing so. She whimpered slightly as Thomas gently raked her tongue with his teeth, touching her tongue with the tip of his own. Moving to her lower lip, Thomas continued to kiss and suck upon Emily's mouth, tasting her and relishing the new sensations he was giving her. Emily was trembling from his touch; he was making her boiler bubble with passion as he worshipped her mouth.

He never stayed in one place for too long; first the lower lip, then her tongue, followed by a brief kiss upon her open lips as he worked his magical touch upon her. Emily, in turn, kissed him and began to mimic his technique upon him, at times overpowering him to the point that he was utterly lost in his love for his love.

Finally, Thomas began to kiss her deeply, his tongue gently entwining with hers as he kissed her, tasted her, savored her. Emily sighed in pleasure and peace as she kissed him back, wrapping her tongue with his. She could feel her face going redder and redder with passion, as she began to kiss him harder. They held one long kiss, completely lost in their love for each other, only breaking off when they ran out of air.

After she had caught her breath once again, Emily kissed Thomas lightly upon his lips, gently smiling at him. "That was…incredible, Thomas."

"You were incredible, Emily," whispered Thomas, moving closer to her until their noses were touching. For what seemed like hours, they silently gazed lovingly into each others eyes, basking in the afterglow of their beautiful love making.

"Happy anniversary, Emily," whispered Thomas.

"Happy anniversary, Thomas," whispered Emily.

They kissed each other very softly on the lips one more time, holding it for a few seconds before slowly letting go. Thomas looked at the roses he had given her one more, they made her look more beautiful than she had ever been before. "Emily, you made this last year the happiest year of my life. I love you so much, my beautiful emerald angel..."

"Oh, Tommy, you've made this last year the happiest year of my life too, I love you so much as well, my handsome cobalt star..."

One more soft, loving kiss set the engines peacefully to sleep under the stars. One year of love may have been over for them, but many more happy, loving and exciting years were to come, and they would continue to love each other more and more with every year soon to come.

* * *

OK, to let you guys know, this story chronologically takes place before "Henry Spots Trouble" and "Snow Place Like Home", I'll post a full timeline of my stories on my profile. So yes folks, this is my anniversary story that was suppose to go up in January, but better late than never right? Anyway, next time I meet you all will be for "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure", I'm not sure if I'll name it something different, but what I am sure of is that it's going to be a multi-chapter story, written with assistance from Jeremy. So please leave a review and I'll see you all for SLOTLT...and may God have mercy on my soul...


End file.
